A War Between Two Realms
by NightOwl Fury
Summary: <html><head></head>Sylvia was a regular wolfblood, living with her friends the Smiths in Stoneybridge. But then a group of teens tell her she's also a demigod. But, wait, she's a Norse demigod? She sets out to help her father, and end the feud between her relatives and their rivals. Contains PJO spoilers. Rated T because of some swearing and mention of blood. ON HIATUS.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Sylvia's POV)

I ran as fast as I could towards the school. I was late, again. I stopped at the entrance, hands on my knees, breathing heavily. I still wasn't used to running so much, even if I enjoyed it.

My name is Sylvia Yvette Bush, or Syl, as my friends call me. I have straight raven hair that goes to my mid-back, and and bright, forest green eyes. My style is a bit different from the other people who live around here. I wear a lot of black, mostly jeans and t-shirts, but my shirts always have a design on them, usually some sort of nighttime emblem, such as a moon, stars, or owls. And I always where my necklace. I live in Stoneybridge, England with my friends the Smiths, Rhydian Morris, and my childhood friend Lowell, my giant Tibetan mastiff/Malamute crossbreed, who looks a bit like a giant fluffy auburn wolf with white markings.

I was an orphan from a very young age, only a few months old. My mother died in a fire protecting me, and I was found on the side of the road in a basket, with only my name on a piece of parchment, and a silver necklace with a full moon pendant. And Lowell was sitting beside me, he was only a puppy at the time, but he had a silver collar that had a piece of paper attached that said he belonged to me, and his name was Lowell. He never leaves my side. Unless I go to school.

I lived in the orphanage my whole life, yet I was never adopted. I assume it's because I have a bit of an attitude. It wasn't a bad orphanage, but it was terribly drab and boring, and I have a very adventurous spirit. So it was torture for me. I ran away when I was thirteen, and soon after came across the Smiths by chance. I was walking past their (I didn't know it at the time) house, when I smelled their scent, and it was so strong Lowell and I decided to check it out.

I should probably explain how I "smelled" them. See, I'm a wolfblood. I guess you could consider it similar to a werewolf, though I find that highly insulting. A wolfblood is someone who can change into a wolf, always on full moons once your old enough, and sometimes when your angry. I hadn't transformed until I met the Smiths.

So when I decided to investigate the strong smells, I saw two people in the backyard, running around in circles and leaping off of trees. They smelled a lot like I did, and I couldn't help but wonder if they were like me.

Suddenly, the girl, who had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, stopped running and sniffed the air.

"Rhydian!" The girl whispered as loud as she dared, yet I could still hear her.

The boy, who was bigger than the girl, and had blond hair that stuck up like an electrocuted hedgehog, also stopped running and looked at the smaller girl.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to her tense posture.

"I smell something." The girl said, her eyes scanning her surroundings. Her eyes finally landed on me, peaking over the fence. I quickly ducked and held my breath, slowly backing away, but I wasn't quick enough and the girl came running out the back gate, closely followed by the boy, whom she'd called 'Rhydian'.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Um..." I wasn't sure if I should give them my name, but decided it wouldn't really make a difference. "Sylvia Bush."

"Hello, Sylvia, my name is Maddy Smith, and this is Rhydian Morris." The girl said, gesturing to Rhydian.

"Hi..." I said nervously. "You smell weird." I blurted. Then covered my mouth with my hand.

Maddy laughed lightly. "Yeah, we do, but so do you."

I was about to respond with an angry comment when Rhydian spoke.

"Are you a wolfblood?" Rhydian asked.

I started. "Wh-what?"

"You know, a wolfblood," Rhydian said. "Someone who can turn into a wolf, has super-smell and hearing?"

I smirked, gaining confidence by the minute. "What's it to you?"

"Well, we are wolfbloods too, and we don't come across very many of them." Maddy said.

After a short conversation with them, I admitted I did have good hearing and smell, but I hadn't transformed yet. They really liked Lowell too, he's very sweet if he decides to trust you. Maddy brought Lowell and I in to see her parents and friends, who were inside. Her parents, Emma and Daniel Smith, were very welcoming, and Maddy and Rhydian's friends, who were not wolfbloods but knew that the Smiths and Rhydian were, Tom and Shannon, were also quite nice, though Shannon was a little untrustworthy at first.

So that was how I came to meet them. Since then, I have enrolled in their school, and have had my first transformation, a few weeks ago, and I have been living with them for about 7 months, and am already attached to them.

Now, back to the present.

I stumbled into the school's hallways, panting, but luckily everyone was at class at the moment.

Oh, dang it! Class!

I ran to my first class, history with Mrs. Russell. It was a good class to catch a few extra Z's. History bored me to death, with the exception of Norse mythology, which always fascinated me.

I creaked the door open a crack and peeked inside. Maddy and Shannon were in this class with me, and they glanced to the door and rolled their eyes at me.

I stepped in further and Mrs. Russell looked towards me with a stern expression. "Late again, Ms. Bush." She said, eyeing me with distaste. The other students merely glanced in my direction, going back to the quiz.

"Sorry Mrs. Russell." I said simply, taking a seat next to Maddy.

"I should hope it won't happen again, or you will be getting detention." Mrs. Russell said, plopping the quiz on my desk unceremoniously.

My nostrils flared in anger, but I calmed down and started the quiz. So maybe I couldn't take a nap this time, but there's always lunch.

I sat at the lunch table, eating an apple, whilst talking with my friends. Maddy, Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon all sat with me in a corner reserved for our little group, probably because it was the least convenient one. It was farthest away from the food and the bathroom, and it stood in a shady corner, that rarely gets cleaned, unless I cleaned it my self. I'm a bit of a neat freak.

We were currently just making small talk on various things, such as the biology assignment, the full moon, and the beginning of summer vacation, which was starting in just a few days.

I couldn't wait until I was out of school, I could do whatever I wanted this summer!

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Shannon. "-via? Sylvia?!" She said, waving her hand in front of my face ecstatically.

I shook my head and batted her hand away. "You just love annoying me don't you?" I said, starting on a clementine.

"Yep!" She said, smiling cheekily.

I sighed dramatically. "So what are we talking about again?"

Maddy face-palmed. "We were talking about going to town after school and getting a bite to eat."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "But... Isn't tonight the full moon?" I asked worriedly. The first time I transformed, I had been in the Smiths' den, because I didn't want to take any chances.

"Yeah, but we'll be back in plenty of time, Syl, it's no big deal. I mean, since when do you like following the rules?" Maddy had a point, I was a bit of a rule-breaker, I hated being tied down.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright, fine. It couldn't hurt to get a bite to eat before we get locked in a cellar." I shivered.

Rhydian grinned. "Great! Tom, Shannon, can you guys make it?"

Shannon grimaced. "No can do, my parents are making me go to the opera with them."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, and I'm going to a football game with my dad."

"Alright then, it'll be just as three wolfbloods." Rhydian said, elbowing me lightly.

(4 hours later)

Rhydian, Maddy and I were sitting at a table in Bernie's, sipping beverages.

"So, now that I am fourteen and a full wolf, can you stop being so protective of me?" I said to Rhydian.

He feigned hurt. "What? But how could I let go of my dear little adoptive sis?" He gasped, giving me a pat on the head.

I pushed his hand away and banged my head on the table dramatically.

Just then, a fairly large group of teenagers entered the cafè, about 7 people.

I looked up and yelled to the store owner, who was currently in the back, "Hey, Bernie, you have customers!" Bernie and I were very close.

Bernie appeared and the people started taking their orders.

"So," Maddy said, ignoring the bickering of two of the people, a lanky Latino boy and a kind of buff, blond haired boy. "You feel like going for a run? I think Bernie accidentally gave me caffeinated tea." She said, tapping her fingers on the table and bouncing on the balls of her feet under the table.

"Sure," I said, I too was feeling jittery. "But let me finish my cocoa." (I had a thing for chocolate)

I drained my cup as quickly as possible and jumped up and started running in place. "Come on guys!" I said.

Maddy laughed and jumped up herself.

Rhydian just stood up casually. "Right, where are we going, young pups?" He chuckled.

I stopped. "Don't call me a pup!" I growled.

Rhydian shook his head exasperatedly. "Calm down, Syl, it was a joke."

I took a few moments to compose myself, and then punched him on the arm.

He sighed, he was used to my treatment by now.

The group of teenagers who had come in earlier were eyeing us curiously, and I realized they must have seen the whole thing. I growled at them. "What?!" I said angrily.

A brunette girl with choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes looked a little shocked. "Erm. Nothing." She said quickly, and turned around.

I snorted and turned to Rhydian and Maddy. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sylvia's POV)

I ran with my friends through the woods, not a care in the world. We ran so much, hyped up on energy, that we lost track of time, and by the time we slowed down to a jog, we realized it was getting late.

"Oh crap!" Maddy said. "Mum and Dad are going to kill me!" It was nearly eight o'clock. You know how time flies when you're having fun. But the full moon would come out in half and hour, and we were still far from the Smiths'.

I started to hyperventilate. I hadn't been out in the open in wolf form yet, and I had no idea what to do. Rhydian patted my shoulder. "It's okay," he said, "we've done this a ton of times before."

I slowed my breathing a little. "Really?" I asked, my irritated demeanor gone for the moment.

"Yeah, of course. We just have to find a secluded place where people most likely won't look," Maddy said. "And the forest is a good spot to do that."

I calmed down a little more and sat on a log. "Okay," I said. "We'll transform out here."

(Annabeth's POV)

My friends and I were currently walking towards a small cafè named Bernie's, to stop for some food. Being demigods, we always had to be on the lookout for monsters, but so far we'd been lucky today, with only a few. After Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and I, along with Coach Hedge, had defeated Gaea and her army (and got out relatively unscathed, at least physically), and the Athena Parthenos had been returned to the camp and the feud between the Romans and Greeks had ended, we decided to take a vacation and go to England on the Argo II. It has been a very educational experience, and I loved it.

As we walked in the cafè, we saw only three other people at a table. A kind of pale, buff, blond boy with short spiky hair, a brunette girl with shoulder-length straight hair and brown eyes, and a girl with straight raven hair that went to her mid-back, and striking forest-green eyes.

As we walked further in, the raven-haired girl yelled to the back of the store, "Hey, Bernie, you have customers!"

An old man with grey hair walked up to the counter and started taking orders, and Jason and Leo got in a scuffle about Leo drinking to much coffee of late.

We eventually all just ordered cocoa, except for Hazel who enjoyed the tea.

I sat with the others at a table across from the other teens, and heard them talking. "-going for a run? I think Bernie accidentally gave me caffeinated tea." The brunette said. The raven-haired girl answered. "Sure, but let me finish my cocoa."

I decided their conversation was unimportant and went back to sipping my cocoa and thinking about previous events. Chiron had recently IM'd (Iris-messaged) them, saying that there were strange signs of a demigod in Stoneybridge, and that we should investigate and recruit them if we find them.

I was brought out of my daydreaming when Piper elbowed me hard in the ribs. I glared at her. "What was that for?" I whispered. Piper's eyes flitted from me to the three others in the cafè. I looked over at them to see Raven Hair jogging in place, and Brunette hopping up beside her. Blonde stood casually and spoke. "Right, where are we going, young pups?"

Raven Hair stopped jogging and said; "Don't call me a pup!" And growled at him. Like, _growled_, at him. And what does 'pup' mean? I glanced at Piper and she looked just as confused. I noticed all the others were now watching as well.

Blonde shook his head and spoke again. "Calm down, Syl."

Raven Hair proceeded to calm herself down, but then punched the guy on the arm. The guy just sighed because he was probably used to it.

Raven Hair turned and saw us staring at them. "What?!" She growled (Again with the growling?).

Piper looked kind of shocked but said quickly; "Erm. Nothing." And she turned around.

I smirked at her. "Nice save." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

Percy drank the last few drops of his cocoa. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked as the three other kids left.

"Sure," said Jason. "I could use a little exercise."

Leo sighed. "Do we have to?" He whined.

"We can have a vote," I said. "All in favor of a walk, raise your hand." Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and I raised our hands. "Your out-voted Leo." I grinned. Leo grimaced but stood up and walked to the door. I could hear him mumbling. "At least Frank voted with me..."

(A while later)

We were trudging through the woods, out late, because we weren't afraid of monsters anymore, having fought titans and giants and a whole manner of other things. It was 8:45, but I liked walking at night, so we kept wandering around. Leo and Frank were a little frightened by the darkness, and whenever they heard a twig snap or the wind whistling loudly, they would jump. I rolled my eyes at them and continued walking.

Suddenly, I heard a low, mournful howl, followed by two more. I stopped, shocked, because they sounded like wolves. But wolves had been extinct here for ages.

Leo hid behind Frank. "What was that?" His voice quavered. "Were those wolves?"

"Impossible!" I exclaimed, bewildered. "Wolves are extinct here!"

Hazel looked curious. "I wonder what that was, then." She said.

"Probably dogs or coyotes," Frank said nervously. "Are there coyotes around here?"

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to answer, and scanned my surroundings, holding up my flashlight. The howling sounded again, and I knew it definitely wasn't coyotes. The howling sounded a lot closer.

Suddenly, a pair of bright yellow eyes appeared to their left. I quickly shined the light in their direction and saw a large animal. It was definitely some sort of canine. But before I got a good look at it, it turned on it's heels and ran, disappearing into the fog.

We just stood there for a few minutes.

Percy broke the silence. "That was... Odd. We should go back to the Argo II now." He said, quickly turning around.

Everyone else followed him, and I walked up ahead with him. After a while of silence Percy spoke. "Annabeth, what do you think that was?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know Percy. I don't think it was a monster, they would have attacked us. I really don't know."

(The next day, Sylvia's POV)

This morning, when we got back home after a night of running and howling madly throughout the forest, Mrs. Smith gave us a lecture on responsibility, and exclamations like; "you could have been seen!", and much more. When she finally let us off with a warning (seeing as it was only my second time transforming), Maddy, Rhydian, and I walked to school after feeding Lowell (and ourselves) and getting spare backpacks and school supplies, because we'd dropped our stuff in a log before we started running yesterday, and we didn't have time to retrieve them.

As we walked, Rhydian cleared his throat. "Erm... I have a confession to make..." Maddy and I eyed him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" I asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" He said. "But... I think some people saw me last night..."

"Rhydian Morris!" Maddy exclaimed. "Why did you let people see you?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Rhydian growled. "It was those idiots from the cafè. What were they doing out so late in the forest?"

"The kids from Bernie's? They seemed a bit odd..." I said thoughtfully.

Maddy sighed. "Well hopefully they didn't see much. They're probably just tourists, they'd most likely think it's some sort of feral dog or something."

"Yeah. Hopefully." I said.

We soon arrived at school, and met Tom and Shannon at the entrance.

"So how did last night go?" Tom asked.

I sighed. "We lost track of time and before we knew it we were running around the forest gnawing on sticks and rabbits."

Shannon made a face. "Yech. So you never made it home?"

Rhydian shook his head. "Nope. But it was pretty cool just running around freely."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there." I smiled.

Soon Maddy, Shannon and I were off to History, and Rhydian and Tom went to Hungarian (I know, right? Why Hungarian?).

This time I slept through most of Mrs. Russell's class, since I didn't get much sleep last night. I think Maddy joined me as well, and Rhydian was probably sleeping over in Hungary as well.

I jolted awake when the bell rang, and shook Maddy awake. She was a deep sleeper.

As I was heading out the door, I turned to grab Maddy and saw Mrs. Russell giving me a disapproving stare again. I sighed, grabbed Maddy and Shannon's hands, and pulled them out the door through the crowds of kids rushing to get out of the most boring class in school.

I soon had to depart for my next class, which was Italian with Shannon. The teacher for Italian was about the only nice teacher in the school. Her name is Ms. Preston. She has kind eyes and always brings sweets for us every week (Awesome!), and she is patient and understanding.

As we walked to the old woman's class, I took a seat next to Shannon. As the class progressed, I felt my mind drifting. I may have liked the class in itself, but I wasn't very good at Italian, seeing as I didn't have the best memory.

Later, at lunch, we all sat at our table again, swapping lunches. I grabbed all the chocolate and fruit immediately.

"Hey!" Everyone said simultaneously.

I laughed evilly.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and continued swapping.

I like fruit, which I guess is odd for someone with a carnivore in their DNA, but I prefer fruit over meat, at least when I'm not a wolf.

As we ate, we discussed our plans for the summer.

"Well, Sylvia is gonna be training with us to learn to control her wolfie powers." Maddy said, elbowing Rhydian continuously.

"Will you stop that!" Rhydian yelled.

"Sorry!" Maddy said delightedly. "Just messin' with ya."

I snorted and took a swig of water.

(Later that day, at Bernie's)

We were at Bernie's again, though this time Tom and Shannon were with us.

As we were talking and drinking green tea (I get cravings), the weird group of teens walked in again, and I glanced at them.

"Rhydian!" I whispered. "It's them!"

Rhydian looked up and paled a little. I didn't know why, it's not like they'd recognize him in human form.

Once again, the group ordered and sat down.

Shannon looked quizzically at us. "Who?" She asked.

"Those people saw Rhydian in his wolf-form last night." I whispered.

Shannon's eyes widened.

"But what were they doing out so late last night?" Tom asked.

"Who knows?" Maddy sighed.

Some of the group were looking at us, and now that I was beginning to wonder about them, I took in all their features. There was a girl with blond curly hair in a ponytail and startling grey eyes, the girl with choppy brown hair and ever-changing eyes, a strong-looking, blond guy with blue eyes, a tall, black-haired guy with intense sea-green eyes, a Hispanic guy with a pointy face that made him look a little like an elf and curly black hair, a pretty dark-skinned girl with wavy brown hair and gold eyes, and a chubby guy with a kind of babyish face and a buzz cut.

The startling grey-eyed blond girl and kaleidoscope-eyes stood and came over to us.

"Hey..." Kaleidoscope-eyes said. "I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I'm Piper McLean and this is Annabeth Chase," She introduced themselves. "And over there is Percy Jackson," (the sea-green-eyed guy) "Jason Grace," (blue-eyed blond guy) "Frank Zhang," (the baby-face guy) "Hazel Levesque," (the pretty golden-eyed girl) "and Leo Valdez." She pointed to the Latino with the pointy face.

"Hey, I'm Maddy Smith and this is Rhydian Morris, Sylvia Bush, Tom Okinawe, and Shannon Kelly." Maddy introduced us. Everyone said hey, except for me. I narrowed my eyes and studied the people warily.

"Um... Right," Piper said, glancing at me occasionally. "Well, we are on vacation here and you seem like nice people, we were wondering if we could hang with you?"

It was an odd request, but it was a bit rude to refuse, and Maddy didn't seem to mind anyway.

We were soon all sitting outside in a patch of grass nearby.

I still didn't know what they wanted, but I knew it was something. People don't usually just come up to us and ask to 'hang'.

I took a peach out of my backpack and ripped into its fuzzy skin and chewed. Leo was looking at me weird as I attacked the innocent peach. I glared at him and he blushed and turned away.

"So..." Percy said, also noticing my unusual way of eating fruit. "Where are you from, Sylvia?" I glared at Percy and threw my peach to Rhydian, who grabbed it quickly and expertly and put it in a plastic bag and threw it back to me. I caught it and put it back in my backpack.

"I live with Maddy." I said simply.

Percy blinked. "Okay... But who were your parents?"

I sniffed. I didn't know what he was getting at but I didn't see the point in lying. "I dunno. I've been in an orphanage all my life."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances. "Do you know what happened to them?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed. "My mom died in a fire, and I never knew my dad." I said.

Rhydian nodded solemnly.

Jason glanced at Annabeth, who gave a curt nod.

I didn't know what was going on.

Jason took a deep breath. "Sylvia, have you ever heard of the Greek or Roman gods?" He asked timidly.

I growled. "I go to school you know." I said, irritated. What were they getting at?

"Well... They're real. And sometimes they do have children with mortals, and they are called demigods, we are all demigods." Jason gestured around at his friends.

My friends and I stared at him for a little bit. And I could swear I heard a cricket chirping in the distance.

I started laughing hysterically. "Oh- oh wow, you look so sincere! Haha! Good one!" I snorted, doubled over from laughing.

They were all looking at me, confused. I stopped laughing eventually and looked up at them. "What?"

Hazel sighed. "It wasn't a joke, Sylvia."

I glared at her. "What are you talking about!? There's no way that stuff is real!" I said angrily.

She put her hand to the ground and a gold bar was belched out onto the surface.

Rhydian, Maddy, Shannon, Tom and I gasped disbelievingly.

"But- that's impossible!" Shannon exclaimed.

Percy shook his head. "It's all real, the gods are real, and we are their children."

Maddy pointed at each of them in turn, jaw dropped, and finally managed to say. "Then, who are you people?" She said, scooting back on the grass a little bit.

Percy sighed. "I am Percy, son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. Annabeth's mom is Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle tactics. Hazel's dad is Pluto, the roman equivalent of Hades, god of the underworld. Frank's dad is Mars, the roman version of Ares, god of war, but he is also a descendant of Poseidon and can turn into animals. Jason is son of Jupiter, roman form of Zues, king of the gods and ruler of the sky. Piper's mom is Aphrodite, Greek goddess of beauty and love. And Leo's dad is Hephaestus, Greek god of fire, black smithing, and the forge."

"I thought he smelled funny." I muttered.

Annabeth heard me though. "He smells funny?" She asked incredulously.

I froze and glanced quickly at Maddy and Rhydian, who were also rigid.

Leo looked insulted. "I don't smell that bad!" He exclaimed, sniffing his armpit. He gagged. "Never mind."

I smirked and started plucking grass out of the ground.

"But how did you smell him from so far away? You were never really close to him." Annabeth further inquired.

I glared at her, trying to signal her to shut up, but she either didn't receive the message or ignored it. "Why did you say that?" She pressed.

I growled under my breath.

Percy placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Annabeth, calm down, your freaking her out."

Annabeth ignored him. "Come on, are you going to answer?"

I glared at her. "No." I said simply.

This seemed to aggravate her. "Why not?!" She said, her voice rising slightly.

Percy gripped her shoulder tighter but she shoved him off. The others seemed to know not to interrupt her.

I could feel my blood boiling.

Maddy's eyes widened into saucers and she leapt up in front of me. "Y-you know, I think Sylvia needs to calm down a bit." She said, trying to block me from view. Rhydian also stood and grabbed me, trying to pull me back. I shoved him off and growled menacingly at him. "Stop it!" I barked.

Rhydian glanced at my hands and back.

I slowly looked down and saw my veins darkening. I figured my eyes were yellow to. "Holy shit." I said, trying to calm down.

Annabeth was trying to peek around Maddy but Shannon and Tom blocked her view as well. "We'd best be going." Shannon said, as they all started backing away slowly.

Annabeth pressed on, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. "Not until you tell me why she said Leo smelled."

Wow, she was really determined.

Now everyone was curious, though Leo still looked slightly upset.

"You want to know why!?" I shouted from behind Maddy, Shannon, and Tom. "It's because he smells like a bonfire!" I yelled, my veins darkening even more.

All the demigods stopped and looked at each other.

But before they could speak, Rhydian and Tom grabbed me and lifted me off my feet, carrying me into the woods, with Rhydian's hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream.

Maddy and Shannon ran after us, as we got as far as we could from the pursuing demigods.

Once we couldn't here shouting anymore, we stopped.

And Rhydian and Tom threw me in a pond.

**I decided to upload the second chapter the same day as the first, because I already had it all written! One of the benefits of being homeschooled is I have time to write! Remember to review! Long live Rick Riordan!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Percy's POV)

As we were chasing Annabeth, who was chasing our odd new friends, I recalled recent events.

Annabeth had said she thought one of them was the demigod, I'm not sure why, but she seemed determined. What surprised me was when we told them we were demigods, Sylvia didn't react like most people would, she _laughed_. Most kids would freak out or even faint dramatically, but she laughed like a maniac! I'd never heard her laugh or even talk much, and to hear such a loud noise from her seemed bizarre.

But then her friends started acting weirdly. Maddy jumped in front of her, soon followed by Tom and Shannon. I heard her growling at Rhydian from behind the three teens, and when she yelled at him to stop it, it sounded almost like a bark.

Then, she said Leo smelled like a _bonfire?_ How could Leo smell like that? He can light himself on fire, but he never lit in her presence. Sure, he smells like motor oil, sweat and maybe some coal, but how did she even smell him from a 'safe distance', as Leo had said (I think he's a little afraid of her).

As we chased after them, they started getting farther away. After all, they probably knew the forest better than we did.

Soon we could barely see them, and I was getting a little tired.

"H-hey!" Leo huffed. "Annabeth! You know I'm not very athletic! They're too far away."

Annabeth finally slowed down and scowled angrily. "But they were acting weird! Did you hear her growling? And how did she smell your flames, Leo?"

Leo frowned. "I don't know. Is something on fire?" He patted his head.

Hazel shook her head. "You're not on fire, Leo. I don't understand it either, though."

Frank was frowning, looking kind of thoughtful.

"Frank? What are you thinking?" I asked.

Frank sighed. "Well, whenever I change into a mammal that is built for hunting, My senses function a lot better. I've even been able to smell Leo's fire-powers occasionally..."

Piper's eyes widened. "You don't think she can change into animals too, do you?" She asked.

Frank slowly shook his head. "I don't think so. Someone who can change into animals would most likely be related to me, and I don't have any other relatives. Unless they're secret relatives..."

Leo snorted. "Dude, I doubt you have 'secret relatives'. She doesn't even look like you!"

Frank frowned. "She could be part Chinese."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe, but let's focus on the task at hand, we either go back to the Argo II and look for them at the café tomorrow, or keep searching the woods."

"I think we should keep looking. They can't run forever." I said.

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's all keep looking. We should stick together, otherwise we could get lost," Jason said. "Hopefully we can find them before they get to far."

(Sylvia's POV)

As I plunged into the cold water, I was immediately shocked and my anger decreased. My veins returned to their normal coloring. I quickly resurfaced and shook my head like a dog. I realized the boys had tossed me into a large freshwater pond in a clearing. It was surrounded by huge oak trees and some thistle plants.

I climbed out of the pond, the minnows and other small fish swirling around my feet.

I stood up next too Rhydian, Tom, Maddy, and Shannon, glaring at the boys.

They smiled innocently.

Now that I was completely soaked, I decided to climb an especially large oak and sit in a patch of sunlight where the trunk divides into thick branches, attempting to dry myself as much as possible.

The others started climbing the trees too, but it was more for fun since none of them were soaked to the bone.

As I laid in the sun (yes, the tree was so big I could lay comfortably on it), I soon heard dead leaves crunching underfoot and twigs snapping.

I peeked over a branch and saw the freaky kids walking towards us. I ducked down and laid as flat as I could, only hoping the others were doing the same.

As the steps came closer, I shrunk as much as physically possible.

The steps stopped where I figured the pond must be.

"Guys, do you hear that?" I heard a vaguely high pitched male voice say. I figured it was Leo.

I tried to listen to what he was talking about, and in the distance I heard deep barking.

Before I could stop myself, I slapped my forehead. I froze. I'm an idiot.

I could here rustling and looked up to see Jason sitting on a branch right beside me, looking at me.

I punched him in the nose.

Now, the truth is I didn't really meant to. It was reactionary, and he just appeared next to me! So when I yelped and punched him in the nose (him yelling and nearly falling off the branch), I immediately said; "Ah! Oh! Geez! I'm so sorry!"

Jason wriggled his nose. "Luckily it's not broken." He told me, taking a step back.

I slipped down the tree with ease, my clothes fairly dry, or at least not completely soaked anymore.

Jason jumped down too.

I turned to see all the 'demigods' looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I growled, my irritated mood returning.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

I wasn't sure if he was referring to our fleeing or my wetness. I decided to try to avoid the fleeing. "Tom and Rhydian threw my in the pond." I said, gesturing to the said pond.

As everyone turned to the pond, Rhydian and Maddy jumped down from two high branches in an oak and landed on their feet. They stood and walked over to me. As everyone turned back they jumped at the sight of Maddy and Rhydian who seemingly just materialized out of thin air.

Shannon and Tom were slowly making their way down separate trees.

Percy shook his head and apparently decided not to question my friends' sudden appearance.

Annabeth glared at me. "He meant why'd you all run away?"

I scowled. "None of your business." I said angrily.

Annabeth tried to attack me (geez, she's violent) but Percy, Jason, and Piper held her back.

Rhydian and Maddy were starting to get aggravated as well, and were beginning to growl softly. I was trying to calm them down so they wouldn't go all wolfie on these people as Tom and Shannon finally reached the bottom of the tree and walked over to us.

As Jason and Percy held Annabeth back. Piper walked up to us confidently.

"We were just wondering why you were acting that way," Piper said sweetly. "Can you tell us why?"

For some reason, I felt oddly tempted to tell her the truth. I opened my mouth, and then shut it. Then I opened it again, and then I bit my tongue. Pretty hard, at that.

Piper looked at us expectantly.

I frowned and muttered curses under my breath.

Out of the blue, a giant, furry, wolf-like dog the color of autumn leaves leapt out of the bushes and growled at the demigods. They all swiveled around to face him and took out a whole collection of magical weapons. I blinked owlishly.

Jason charged at it, sword raised. I was too stunned to do anything. The dog dodged Jason and he missed by a long shot. Suddenly, Leo's hands caught fire and he chucked balls of flames at the dog, who avoided them easily, but Rhydian, Maddy and I hated fire, since we were part wolf.

I growled at Leo and his flames, which we spreading up his arms. When wolfbloods see fire, we have no control over our transformations, and I assumed my veins were darks and my eyes were yellow. Rhydian and Maddy were also growling and changing.

The auburn dog ran over to me and stood in front of me protectively.

As the demigods turned to us (and a confused and bewildered Shannon and Tom), a mixture or shock, fear, and confusion flew across their faces.

Leo put out his fire and our veins returned to normal and our eyes became their regular color again.

We were so dead.

**Hi! First of all I'd like to thank Zoe nightshade77 for her review, favorite and follow, it made my day and is much appreciated! Sorry for all the cliffhangers, I think it's fun writing them as they are pretty dramatic :D So I'll probably be updating once every other day, or maybe every day if I get the chapters written in time, I dunno. Basically as much as possible. I got to skip my schoolwork today because I had to bring my poodle puppy to the groomers (aka the breeder's house, who is a friend), but it took a few hours to do :P Remember to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Sylvia's POV)

"WHAT THE HECK!" Leo yelled, his arms flailing.

Everyone else was just staring at us. Percy blinked and cleared his throat. "Erm... What was with the yellow eyes and black veins on your hands and neck?" He asked.

Maddy sighed. "There's no avoiding it now, Sylvia, we might as well tell them."

"Are you monsters?" Piper asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"No!" I growled. I tried to calm myself down. "That's insulting."

"No, no, see demigods are attacked by monsters from old Greek and roman myths. They're real too." Piper explained patiently.

Rhydian sighed. "Whoopee." He said sarcastically.

I think Maddy was getting inpatient. "We're wolfbloods." She blurted, arms crossed over her chest.

Annabeth frowned slightly. "What are those?" She asked skeptically.

Shannon now decided to comment. "People who can turn into wolves. They have wolves' blood in their veins." She said, fiddling with her camera.

"Are you two 'wolfbloods' as well?" Hazel made quotation marks with her fingers.

Tom shook his head. "Nope. We just know that they are. Shannon was a little obsessed when she thought Maddy was the supposed 'beast of the moor'." He chuckled.

Shannon glared at him. "They didn't need to know that." She muttered.

Leo finally came out from behind his human shield of Jason. "So, what, are you like werewolves?" He asked.

I growled at him. "Werewolves?!" I barked. "That is extremely insulting! We are not mindless beasts! We are people, who can transform into wolves on the full moon, when we're angry, and occasionally when we are near fire!"

Leo backed up a little. "Right. Not werewolves. I'll remember that."

Rhydian smirked. "You'd better, Sylvia's a little sensitive about that."

"So, how come you guys aren't more surprised? You seem to be taking this pretty well." Maddy said, subconsciously braiding little strands of hair.

Percy smirked. "If you've been fighting monsters, gods, titans, and giants since you were twelve, your used to surprises by now."

We heard a bark and I just remembered the big dog that came barging through the undergrowth.

"Is that a wolfblood too?" Frank asked.

I laughed. "Hah! That's just Lowell."

Lowell walked up to us and sat beside me, panting.

"You'd think he'd take it easy being so old." I said, pet the top of his large head and twirling his long fur in my fingers.

"How old is he? Wait, let me rephrase that, who is he?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes. "He is my dog, and he is fourteen years old, same as me."

"Wow, that's a pretty old dog, yet he still seems to be young." Annabeth pondered.

"He's also HUGE!" Frank exclaimed.

"Well, I think he's a Tibetan mastiff and malamute mix, so he would be large and fierce," I said, looking up. "Oh. It's getting kind of late guys, do you think we should head back. I'm not sure how Lowell got out but no doubt Mr. and Mrs. Smith are looking for him. I think they've gotten a little attached to him themselves." I chuckled.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, but could we meet somewhere tomorrow? We still have some things to talk about."

Maddy shrugged. "Sure, my place?"

"Erm, we don't know where that is." Jason said.

After giving them Maddy's address and telling them (harshly on my part) that they cannot tell anyone about us, we parted ways and Maddy, Rhydian, Shannon, Tom and I followed Lowell out of the woods (he always seemed to know where to go). Soon Shannon and Tom had to go to their separate houses as well, and Maddy, Rhydian and I headed back to our home.

(The next day, lunchtime)

Our group sat at our normal table. "Aaah," I sighed, putting my feet up on the table, Tom pulling his lunch out of the way just in time. "Friday. Last day of school for the whole summer." I said, putting my hands behind my head.

Maddy nodded. "Excited to start training?"

I laughed. "More like excited to have no schoolwork for 2 months."

Rhydian grinned. "Same here. Though I'm still excited to start your training."

"What are you doing this summer, guys?" Maddy asked, directing her question at Tom and Shannon, who were bickering. No one ever knew what about, though. Sometimes a sandwich, sometimes a science project, sometimes opposite theories, eventually we just started tuning them out.

Shan and Tom spat stopped as they turned to us. "You've already forgotten Maddy? Me and my family are going on a vacation to London." Tom said.

Maddy snapped her fingers. "Right!"

"I'm going to a photography camp in Northern Scotland," Shannon said excitedly. "My parents finally gave in, and it's one of the best around, it's gonna be so much fun!"

I smiled. "Alright, Shannon!" I high-fived her. "But personally I'm more of a 'stay at home' person." I said, shrugging.

"You should really join the photography club, Sylvia, you know you love taking photos of nature and stuff." Tom said.

I sighed. "Guys. I've told you, I'm not a club person, you know I'm no good at commitments."

Rhydian smirked. "That does not bode well for training."

I elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up."

(Later, at the Smiths' residence)

I leapt on and off of trees on one foot, zooming around the yard with Rhydian and Lowell, as Maddy was inside preparing snacks for our guests. She was beginning to act more like her mother.

When we explained the situation to Maddy's parents, they were surprisingly understanding, I guess they realized we couldn't have done much to prevent them from discovering our secret. Though they were a bit surprised at the whole 'Greek and roman gods and goddesses and demigods' thing.

As I ran, Rhydian and Lowell chasing me, I suddenly heard the doorbell ring from the other side of the house and continued running as I went inside and accidentally slammed into the front door face-first. Rubbing my nose, I opened the door to see the demigods standing there. "Er. Hi. I slammed into the door." I blurted.

"So that's what that bang was." Jason chuckled.

I frowned and went to fetch Rhydian and Maddy.

When I returned with them (and a load of appetizers) we found the demigods on the couch, talking casually with Maddy's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Smith were very interested in the demigods world, and seemed a little excited.

Maddy coughed. "Ahem. Mom? Dad? Could you maybe go somewhere else?"

"All right, have fun, you guys." Mrs. Smith pulled her husband out of the living room.

We set the appetizers down on the coffee table and only then did I fully appreciate the abundance and variety of foods. Maddy really went all out for this.

There were various vegetables and various dip, chips and salsa, cheese and crackers, small pigs-in-blankets for the meat-lovers, and fruit slices and fruit salad. Whoa.

Percy picked up a pig-in-a-blanket. "Hah, this brings back memories." He said, popping it into his mouth.

I decided not to ask.

"So... What did you want to talk about? Are you going to tell us more about demigods?" Maddy asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. Who wants to do the honors?" She looked around. Percy was currently eating several crackers in one mouthful. "Obviously not Percy." She muttered.

Jason raised his hand. "I'll explain," he said. "Okay. So, we come from the U.S., where there are lots of other demigods. There are two camps there, one in New York, another in California, the one in New York is Greek, and the Californian one is roman. They serve as safe havens for demigods from monsters, and we are trained there to fend for ourselves. The gods live on Mount Olympus, which is currently above the Empire State Building, because Olympus moves to wherever the most faith in the gods are, and that is in America. The reason we are here is a very long story..."

As Jason explained their story, I became more and more intrigued. Sometimes the others would chip in or comment, but it was fairly uninterrupted.

"...and so after we defeated Gaea and the Athena Parthenos was returned, we decided to take a much-needed brake, when Chiron contacted us saying there were signs of a demigod in the area. So we've been on the lookout for them since." Jason finished after about 2 hours of talking. He seemed exhausted and collapsed backwards on the couch.

"Wow." I said simply. "So have you found the new demigod yet?"

Jason didn't answer at first, so I repeated the question. "Have you?"

"Jaw... Hurts... Spoke too much." Jason mumbled.

Piper patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"The thing is," Annabeth said. "We think we have found the demigod. We think you're the demigod, Sylvia."

**Hi ya! Another cliffy! :) Thanks again Zoe nightshade77, your review was pleasing and I'm glad someone likes my writing! Who do you think Sylvia's dad is? The title might hint it. It's tough! I haven't been able to watch season 2 of wolfblood because I don't live in Britain. It's driving me crazy 'cause it's my favorite show! I was only able to watch season 1 because it's on Netflix. *Sigh* I've been updating twice a day, heh. Zoe's reviews have inspired me to keep going! Peace! And long live Festus!**."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Percy's POV)

I watched closely to see Sylvia's reaction to Annabeth's statement.

She blinked. "_Excuse_ me?" She said indignantly.

Annabeth cleared her throat and tried again. "We think you might be a demigod."

Sylvia scowled. "What, so now I'm a wolfblood and a demigod? What would that be, a demiblood?"

"I don't know, We've never heard of wolfbloods before!" Annabeth said.

"Ugh!" Sylvia stood and stormed outside.

I tried to follow her but Maddy and Rhydian held me back. "She needs time to cool off. We'll look for her later." Maddy said.

I frowned and nodded.

(Sylvia's POV)

I stomped through the forest, my black strapped boots crunching the leaves and twigs beneath me. I slapped a tree branch out of the way but it came back and hit me in the face. "Ow!" I rubbed my head. I suddenly realized, I didn't know where I was. I started to panic. This didn't happen very often, and I had been walking for awhile now. Where the heck was I?

I tried turning around and walking back the way I came, but that led to nowhere, so I turned around and went another way.

I wandered randomly for about half an hour before I gave up and sat on an old tree stump.

I sighed, wondering what I would do.

A twig snapped nearby, and my head shot up. I didn't see anything at first, but then a pair of amber eyes appeared in the bushes.

I slowly stood up.

Out of the bushes, came a bright red fox, with eyes sparkling with intelligence. _Master. _

I whipped my head up and around. It sounded like someone spoke in my head.

I turned and saw the fox sitting next to me. I jumped. "Was- was that you?" I asked the fox disbelievingly as it stood.

_ Of course, master._

I jumped again. "How are you doing that?"

The fox laughed slightly. _You can hear us foxes speak, master._

I shook my head. "But- how? And why do you keep calling me master?"

The fox shuffled on it's feet much like a person would do. _Your father. He is very well associated with us foxes. He can hear us speak, so so can you._

"My father... Is he really a god?"

_Yes._

"But... Who is he? Who are you?"

The fox sighed. _I cannot tell you who your father is. You will have to find out for yourself. As for I, my name is Kari._

I sighed and looked at the female fox. "Are you sure you can't tell me who my dad is?"

_ I'm afraid not, master._

"Could you stop calling me master?!" I said.

_Well what should I call you?_

"Sylvia. You should call me Sylvia."

Kari and I talked for a while longer. I told her about my life, and in turn she told me about her own, but she said it had been pretty uneventful so far. Seeing as she was just a young one, a 1 year-old.

I soon realized how late it was getting, nearly 7:00 PM. "Oh, geez, I should be getting home, my friends'll be worried."

Kari's face fell a little, which was unusual to see on a fox. _Oh. Okay. I guess I'll be going then. Find a hole or hollow log to sleep in_... She began sniffing around for a hole.

I frowned a bit, because I didn't want to leave her in a dirty hole. She seemed to dislike getting dirty because her fur was shiny and soft and she would often bathe herself like a cat when we were talking.

"Erm... Why don't you come home with me? I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind. As long as you don't mind giant dogs."

_What?! Will this 'giant dog' hurt me?_

"No! No of course not. He's protective of me, but he's very nice to other animals."

Kari seemed to consider this. _Alright. I suppose I don't really want to spend the night out here._

"Great! Oh... But I don't know how to get back," I sighed. "I don't suppose you know where we are?"

_Of course. We're only about two miles from the town, and from there I assume you can find your way home. I've lived in the area for awhile._

"Oh, okay. Which direction?"

Kari pointed with her nose in the direction I should be going. I picked her up carry and wrapped her in my jacket (why'd I even have that? It's summer!), and I set off towards the town.

(Annabeth's POV)

Sylvia still hadn't returned, and we were all getting worried.

"What if she got attacked by one of those monsters, or a rogue wolfblood?" Maddy worried.

"How many of you are there?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Rogues do what they want when they want and they're spread out over most of England from what I can remember, nobody knows how many there are!" Maddy waved her arms above her head frantically.

We heard a click and the front door opened. We saw Sylvia holding her jacket, with something bundled in it.

"Oh, Syl, thank goodness your alright!" Rhydian hugged her.

We all heard a small yelp and Rhydian backed away. "What was that?"

Sylvia smiled nervously. "Erm... That's Kari. I met her in the woods." She opened her jacket to reveal a small, bright red fox with her summer coat shining and glossy.

Leo stared at her. "Why are you holding a fox?"

She sighed, irritated. "I just told you, I found her in the woods. She didn't have a home. Can she please stay?" She directed the last question at Maddy.

Maddy looked slightly bewildered. "You'd have to ask mom and dad."

Sylvia nodded, carrying 'Kari' into the room and setting her on the couch next to Jason, who scooted away slightly. Sylvia then went to find Maddy's parents, leaving us all with the fox, who was staring at us with intelligent eyes.

"She looks kind of creepy." Leo said.

Kari made a kind of weird yipping sound that sounded like laughing.

Percy blinked. "I think she understands us."

"It seems like it." Hazel said. She reached out her hand for the fox to sniff. Kari snuffled her hand. Hazel petted her and she tilted her head into Hazel's hand much like a cat.

Sylvia came back in the room, with Maddy's parents following.

"Kari's there." Sylvia pointed to a very happy Kari.

After a short 'examination' to make sure she wasn't aggressive, Maddy's parents agreed to let her stay, at least for a little bit.

Lowell bounded into the room and snuffled Kari curiously. Kari shrunk away a little at first, but then seemed to warm up to Lowell and pawed at his head playfully.

I still wondered why the fox was so calm towards us, but I guess that was another mystery for another day.

**Hi! So, since Sylvia didn't find out who her dad is in this chapter, I will give you a hint, but I have to say I'm terrible with hints. So, it wasn't really the 'war' part that hinted it, in response to Zoe nightshade77's comment, it was actually the 'realm' part. And you could also think about how in a lot of folk tales the fox is cunning, tricky, and dare I say two-faced. Technically her dad is not the god of foxes, but I thought they were so similar that I could have Sylvia talk to them. Sorry if figuring out her parent is difficult, but I originally planned it and I thought it would make things interesting! :D I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to R&R (read and review)! Also, if you want to hear what that yipping/laughing sound Kari made was, you can go to the Macaulay library online and search for red fox, it's the first recording. Have a good day! Or night, depending on your time zone... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Sylvia's POV)

I woke up the next day after a long and restful sleep.

As I got dressed, I remembered Kari. She was currently asleep on a little pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. I thought about what she said yesterday. I cannot tell you who your father is. You will have to find out for yourself. What did she mean by that? How am I supposed to figure that out?

I remembered getting home last night and noticing the confused look on Annabeth's face. She's really smart, she'd probably be wondering why a fox would be so trusting.

I woke Kari up. "Kari! Kari!" I shook her.

_Wha-what? I'm trying to sleep here._

"It's morning," I said as I stood up. "We should go get some breakfast."

Kari yawned and blinked at me. _You do know that foxes are crepuscular?_

I frowned. "Well now I do. Can't you just sleep during the night like people so I can keep track of you?"

Kari sighed. _Fine, but don't blame me if I can't stay awake most of the day._

I picked Kari up and brought her downstairs.

Kari huffed. _I can walk, you know._

"Oh. Sorry." I put her down on the floor and she stretched out.

We walked into the dining room/kitchen and I was surprised to see the demigods at the table and couch. They'd left last night after I'd got back. They hadn't even asked me more about how I felt about the demigod thing, so they must've sensed I was too tired.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of toast from a plate on the table and munched on it.

"We thought we should talk to you about your dad some more." Percy said.

I sighed. "Whatever. But where is everyone else?" I noticed Rhydian, Maddy and her parents weren't in the room.

"Rhydian and Maddy are out for a run and Maddy's parents are at the grocery store." Jason said.

Kari jumped on the table, much to the demigods surprise. _Where's my food? _Kari said, eyes scanning around her. _I don't like bread._

I sighed and began washing some berries for Kari. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we thought we might try to find out if you're Greek or roman, by writing some Greek and roman words and seeing which you can read." Annabeth said.

I walked to the table and set the berries on the table for Kari. _Thanks._ She said, munching on raspberries.

"No problem." I said to Kari, though the demigods thought I was talking to them. I still hadn't told them I could speak to foxes.

"Alright." Percy said, and wrote some words down on a piece of paper in his pocket. Jason scribbled on a napkin.

They pushed the paper and napkin towards me and Piper asked; "Which one of these can you read?"

I glanced at Kari who was now watching me intently, and studied the paper and napkin.

I frowned. "I can't read either of them." I said finally.

"What?!" Annabeth said. "You have to be able to read one of them! Try again."

I glowered at Annabeth but then turned my attention back to the foreign words. I looked at them for a good five minutes before sighing and saying. "I can't read them."

Hazel frowned. "Maybe you're not the demigod then..."

"Oh no I am," I said confidently. "I know I am now."

Frank frowned. "How do you know?"

I glanced nervously at Kari. _It's fine, you can tell them._

I cleared my throat. "Well... Erm. Kari... Told me." I said hesitantly.

One of Percy's eyebrows arched. "Excuse me?"

"I can talk to Kari... Sort of. She speaks in my head." I said, fingering with my necklace absentmindedly.

All the demigods stared at me.

At that moment the front door opened and in ran a very happy Maddy and Rhydian. "Wow, that was a great run." Maddy said, panting.

Rhydian noticed the demigods' wide eyes and frowned. "What?"

Jason gulped. "Erm, did you know that Sylvia can talk to foxes?"

Maddy and Rhydian stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I can hear foxes talking to me, in my head." I said nervously. I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy.

Percy smiled. "Don't worry. I can talk to horses. It's not that weird.".

"Wow, cool! You can hear foxes?" Maddy said.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah."

Leo's fingers drummed the table. "But what does that mean? Who's her dad then? Why can't she read Greek or roman?"

Rhydian frowned. "She can't read Greek or roman?"

"No," I said. "But Kari said my dad's a god."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light shone from behind us and we all whipped around to see a man in green attire and a gold helmet with long curved horns sticking up out of it.

"Greetings, children," The man said. He had slick dark hair and milky gray eyes. "I am Loki."

**Oho! Bet you didn't expect this! Yes, this is also a crossover with Norse Mythology. Or the movie Thor, I guess. The Norse Gods look like they do in Thor. Just in case you couldn't tell, when Kari speaks it looks like this. Italics. :) I hope you don't mind the Norse Mythology crossover, I had it planned from the beginning :D Sorry this chapter was short. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone other than Zoe nightshade77 reads this, because she's the only one who's reviewed. But don't worry! I won't stop writing this! The updates may be a little slower because I am planning an HTTYD fanfic as well, and I'm gonna try and make it a really big story/stories. Please R&R! :) Peace! Long live Shortwing Squirrelserpents!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Sylvia's POV)

"AAAAAAHH! WHAT ON GAEA!?" Leo screamed, his nose bursting into flame. He quickly patted it out. Everyone else just stared at the man in shock. His scepter was glowing brightly, illuminating their faces.

'Loki' just looked at Leo in amusement and continued. "As I was saying, I am Loki, Norse god of mischief and fire. I can only be here for a few minutes so listen closely."

I blinked at the Norse god owlishly. He turned to me and Kari. "Ah, Sylvia. I have not been able to visit you since you were only a few months old. You have your mother's eyes." He patted my shoulder gently.

"Say what?" I asked, confused.

Loki sighed. "I am your father Sylvia."

"SAY WHAT?!"

Loki face-palmed. "Anyway. Yes, young demigods. Norse gods exist as well," Loki answered before anyone asked the question. "And I am afraid we need your help. See... I have... Erm, _borrowed _something from one of your Greek relatives, and they are now mad at me and the other Norse gods on Asgard. Yes Asgard exists too. Anyway, my adoptive brother Thor is searching for me so I must depart, but first I ask a favor. You all must return the thing I have taken. But it has gone missing. I need you to find it and return it so we may avoid another war. And this is for you, Sylvia, to help you in surely many battles to come." Loki tapped my forehead and I shook my head. Then he pointed to my necklace. "That necklace will turn into an Asgardian silver sword when you press it, and your teeth when you turn into a wolf will be Asgardian silver as well."

Suddenly a rumble of thunder was heard and Loki paled. "I must leave. Please find the thing I took."

"But wait, we don't even know what-" I started, but Loki disappeared. Unlike the other gods who disappear in a fatal flash of light, Loki just popped away in the blink of an eye.

Of course, it was at this point that I fainted.

(Annabeth's POV)

What? _What?_ That was all that was going through my head at the moment. It was all just too much to process.

Firstly, the Norse gods are real.

Secondly, Loki is Sylvia's dad.

Thirdly, he wanted us to find some object he stole from one of my relatives. And he wouldn't even name the object or who he stole it from?! Who does this guy think he is? Oh yeah, Loki, Norse god of fire and mischief. Wait, how did that work anyway? Sylvia hated fire, and her dad was the Norse god of it? How is she not, like, at war with herself? Is she?

I felt like my brain was about to explode.

Sylvia fainted as soon as Loki left, and Rhydian caught her gently and set her on the couch.

Hazel was the first to speak. "Well. That happened."

Sylvia woke up. "Whoa. I had the weirdest dream."

Percy sighed. "It wasn't a dream, Syl."

Sylvia's eyes rolled back into her head and she looked in danger of fainting again, but she shook her head and stood, wobbling. "I'm gonna go get a Tylenol." And she walked out of the room.

Through all of this I had not said a word, and Percy noticed. "Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" I shrieked, causing Percy to flinch. "This is a little much, Percy! And don't you think Chiron would know about this? Why didn't he tell us?!"

Jason sighed. "He didn't tell you about the roman demigods at first either, remember?"

"But he had a reason not to tell us, the Greeks and Romans didn't get along. There's no reason why he couldn't tell us about this!"

"Maybe the Norse gods didn't like us either!" Jason shouted.

"But they could have a whole Norse camp somewhere!" I shouted back.

Jason stopped. "Your right. Oh, gods, your right! We have to find it! It might help us with finding that stolen... Thing."

(Nico's POV. Bet ya didn't expect that!)

I had kept my promise. As soon as the Athena Parthenos had been returned to camp, I had left, and shadow-travelled very, very far away from camp half-blood. It was too painful to stay.

I was currently in Birkeland, Norway. Or, the outskirts of the town there. I was at a demigod camp no one else knew about. I'd learned several months ago of the existence of Norse gods and demigods, and the Norse camp here was beautiful. It was called Camp Midgard. Not the most inventive name, but it was beautiful none the less. It was a series of large cabins lining the edge of a beach on Lake Igletjønn off highway 402 (I think it's a highway?). There were forests surrounding the cabins and lake and the campers here enjoyed fishing in the it.

I was sitting on the beach playing with my skull ring. It was the only thing I kept on me. I had adopted a less 'goth' look when I arrived. I where mostly blue jeans and white t-shirts nowadays.

My best friend from this camp came up beside me and sat down. I know it sounds odd. I have a best friend? Her name's Cassie Rhoden. She has ginger hair, a lot of freckles and bright, intelligent green eyes. She didn't judge me for who I was, and she didn't ask me too many personal questions. No one here knew I was Greek, not even Cassie.

"Hey, Stranger." Cassie shoved me slightly.

"Hey, Cass." I said.

Cassie is a child of Loki, Norse god of fire, trickery, and mischief. The fire thing kind of reminds me of Hephaestus or Vulcan.

"Feel like getting into trouble?" Cassie smirked playfully. Cassie had rubbed off a little on me, and we often got into trouble together of late.

I sighed. "I got nothing better to do, so-"

_Poof!_

I looked up and saw Cassie's dad standing in front of us. "Wonderful." I muttered sarcastically as we stood and bowed.

Loki nodded to us and we stood straight. "Daughter, Nico. I am afraid I have dire news."

Cassie frowned. "What happened?"

Loki sighed. "I stole something from someone, and now they are mad. Cassie, have you heard of the Greek and roman gods?" Cassie nodded. "They are real as well. Nico is one of them. A child of Hades, Greek lord of the underworld," Loki gestured to me as Cassie's eyes widened. "Anyway, you two need to aid some other demigods to retrieve the item that I stole. It has disappeared. I must leave, Thor is searching for me." Loki disappeared as a rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

Cassie turned to me. "Did you know about this?"

I sighed sadly. "Well, I knew I was a Greek demigod. There are camps in America, where I am from. But I didn't know. Loki stole something from someone. Would've been nice if he had told us what and from who."

Cassie frowned. "Yeah. Come one, let's go tell Thomas." Thomas Frigin was the head of the camp, most often called Mr. Frigin, but Cassie was good friends with the old man.

I followed Cassie to the quaint little cottage where Mr. Frigin lived.

After the long explanation and several gasps of astonishment, we finally finished telling the story. I was also obliged to tell my story as well, but I only told them the important things, because it hurt me too much. Luckily Mr. Frigin and Cassie didn't push me.

"Well, Nico, Cassidy, it seems as if you have no choice as to except his request and find this unknown lost thing." Mr. Frigin tapped his chin thoughtfully. His diminishing gray wisps of hair blew slightly in the wind coming through the window.

"But, sir, we don't even know what he stole or who he stole it from. Not to mention who these other demigods are!" I worried. I had hoped my questing days were over. Cassie was still a little shocked from the story I had told her, but she quickly recovered.

"He's right, Thomas," She said. "Who are these other demigods? Are they already here? Are they somewhere else? They could be Greek or roman for all we know!"

I tensed slightly but neither of them noticed. I seriously hoped it was no one I knew. I knew for a fact all of the seven had miraculously survived the Giant War, and I was happy for that, but I didn't want to see them again.

"Children, go pack. We will discus this later. I will inform the camp of this dilemma." Mr. Frigin said, clearly stating that was the end of this conversation.

We did as we were told.

As I was packing in my own little cabin that was built for me (the people here are so darn nice), I felt a bit of a tug in my gut and a slight headache coming on. I knew this feeling well. It meant I had to shadow-travel somewhere. I figured it was something to do with the quest, so once I finished packing the essentials (a little food, toothbrush, extra clothes, ambrosia and nectar, and some silver, which was the Norse camper's currency) I went to find Mr. Frigin and Cassie and tell them I kind of knew where to go. I found them talking in Mr. Frigin's cottage and told them my feeling. We decided to leave right away. I figured the sooner we started the sooner we could get it over with. Cassie and I grabbed our backpacks and I shadow-travelled us away, letting my gut lead us wherever we had to go.

We appeared in a house. Right in the midst of my old friends.

The gods really did hate me.

** I know, I know. Another short chapter. Please don't kill me! I think I'm just having a bit of writer's block. That means you kind of ran out of ideas right? Oh and in case you're wondering, Kari is pronounced car-ee. Please excuse me if I got some of the geography wrong. I don't even know if Lake Igletjønn is a real lake! I think it is, I saw it on a map, but I really don't have much of an idea. If not I can just pretend it's made up :) Sorry if there's typos. Please follow, favorite and R&R (of course only if you actually like it)! Thank you! ~NOF (NightOwl Fury)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! New chappie (is that what they say nowadays?)! Oh, here is an interesting and funny fact: Did you know that LOL used to stand for Little Old Lady? Hah!**

** Disclaimer (I keep darn forgettin' to do this thin'): I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters in it. I don't own Wolfblood or the characters in it either (I wish, I'd make it available to purchase on iTunes in America).**

** Hope you peepers enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 8

(Nico's POV)

"Holy Helheim." I swore. The Norse campers' use of words had influenced me for the short time I had been there.

Cassie stood blinking next to me. My old friends, which consisted of Leo, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and my sister Hazel, were all staring at us with their mouths slightly open. I saw two other people I didn't recognize, and figured they must live here. There was also, oddly enough, a small bright red fox, staring at Cassie with bright amber eyes. Now I wished I hadn't left Camp Midgard.

"Nico?" Hazel asked.

"You know these people?" Cassie raised an eyebrow. I nodded curtly and avoided eye contact with anyone.

"What are you doing here, Nico?" Jason asked, confused.

I sighed. "Cassie?"

Cassie knew I didn't like to talk much to other people, so she took over. "I am Cassie, daughter of Loki, Norse god of mischief. My father came to our camp in Norway and said we had to help some demigods on a quest to retrieve something he stole, and Nico shadow-travelled us where we needed to go, and I guess that's here."

Suddenly a girl with raven hair and green eyes walked out holding a pill. "Found the- AAAAH! WHAT THE WOLF!" She yelped at us and jumped backwards.

I scowled at her, ignoring her odd choice of language, and sat down on the couch unceremoniously. Cassie smiled nervously. She repeated what she had said to my past (emphasis on _past_) friends to the new girl.

Once Cassie had finished, the girl looked at her with wide eyes. "Okay... Wow, I need another Tylenol. By the way I'm Sylvia. Apparently I'm also a daughter of Loki." She said, sticking her hand out.

Cassie squealed and pulled her into a bear hug. "I've got a new sis!" She said as she pulled away. "You don't know what it's like at our cabin, they're mostly boys and even the few girls are _so_ tomboyish."

"Oh-Kay... I'm gonna go get another pill..." She backed away slowly, and went to what I assume was the bathroom.

Percy grinned. "Hey, man, it's great to see you." He said as he stuck a hand out to me.

I just glared at him.

He frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." I muttered angrily. I was mad at the gods for making me go on another quest with my old friends. Then again it was even more unfair to Percy and the rest, since they had been through a war and more. I had just helped.

"Nico, don't be so hostile." Cassie scolded.

"So who are you?" I asked the two strangers, ignoring Cassie.

"Oh, I'm Maddy Smith and this is Rhydian Morris." The girl said with a heavy accent.

"And... You're demigods?"

"What? No! We're wolfbloods, they're like werewolves, but don't tell Syl I said that, she finds it highly insulting, and frankly it is, we aren't monsters."

I blinked at the so called 'wolfbloods'. That was new to me. But they said they weren't monsters, so they probably won't attack us or anything. Hopefully.

The girl with raven hair, Sylvia, came back in the room with a glass of water and a pill, and swallowed it quickly. "Hopefully that'll help. Oh... I didn't check the ingredients, this doesn't have aconite in it, does it Maddy?"

Maddy frowned. "I don't think so, let me check." She grabbed the bottle from Sylvia and started reading the ingredients.

Cassie frowned. "Aconite?"

"It'll make us wolfbloods go crazy." Rhydian said.

"Sylvia's a wolfblood too?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah? So?" Sylvia defended.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be a wolfblood and a demigod." Cassie put her hands in the air in surrender.

"Whatever." Sylvia grumbled as Maddy's finger traced the ingredients.

"So, your a demiblood?" I smirked.

She glared at me and growled. I, unimpressed, just rolled my eyes. This seemed to aggravate her, and she stalked up to me and stood in front of me with a withering stare. "You want to repeat that, psychopath?"

I stood up and, being level hight, stared her straight in the eye. "Don't you dare insult me. You know nothing about me!" I hissed at her.

We were now in a stand-off, and everyone else was quiet, waiting to see what would happen, except Maddy, who was oblivious. At this moment she chose to speak. "Good news, Syl, no signs of aconite in... this." She faltered when she saw us glaring at each other. "Um."

Sylvia sighed and turned to Maddy. "Sorry. I kind of lost it, you know I have a short fuse."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we should probably be going... We will come back tomorrow to sort out the whole quest thing... Um, where are Nico and Cassie going to sleep? Do you want to come stay on the Argo II?"

"No!" I said quickly, flinching slightly as everyone turned to look at me. "Um. No. We can just sleep outside, no big deal. I've done it before."

Hazel frowned but before she could speak Sylvia spoke. "I suppose you could stay here. We'd have to ask Maddy's parents first though, they're still at the grocery store, probably stocking up on meat."

"Are they wolfbloods too?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Yeah. Unlike werewolves, wolfbloods don't get bitten, the ability to turn into a wolf gets passed down, in your blood, hence the name." Maddy said.

I was surprised Sylvia had offered to let us stay herself, seeing as she had obviously taken a disliking to me, which was pretty normal. Not many people even remotely like me, save some of the campers in the Loki cabin at Camp Midgard, I usually get along well enough with them. I sighed and plopped back on the couch just as the front door opened and two people walked in with bags of groceries. "We're ho- Oh, who are these people, Maddy?" The woman with short black hair asked as she spotted me and Cassie.

"Oh, this is Cassie and... Nico, right?" Maddy said as she stepped forward to to help her parents with the groceries.

I nodded, studying the two adults. The woman was sort of short, but not unusually so, though she might just look short next to her tall husband. Her husband, a man with unruly curly brown hair and a beard, looked nice enough, but he had a slightly exhausted look to him.

"Why are whoever they are here?" The woman said.

"Um. Nico is a friend of the theirs, and Cassie is a friend of Nico's... And they're here because... Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you in the kitchen. But, before we do that, can they please stay here? They have nowhere else to go!"

I flinched slightly when Maddy said I was a friend of the other demigods.

Hazel opened her mouth, probably to say they could stay on their ship, but I glared at her, sending her a silent signal. _Don't. Say. A word._

Hazel shut her mouth.

"Fine, but you'll have to sleep on the couch or armchairs, we don't have to much room." The woman said. The man nodded at us with a smile, and followed his wife and daughter into the kitchen.

"That was Daniel and Emma Smith, Maddy's parents." Rhydian explained.

Cassie nodded and sat on the couch beside me and twiddled her thumbs.

The demigods soon left, leaving Cassie and. I with just Rhydian, Sylvia, and the odd fox. I don't know why they had a fox here, were foxes common pets in Britain? I didn't know.

Suddenly a large dog padded into the room and stopped dead when he saw us. He was a monstrous auburn dog that looked almost like a big, bulky wolf, with white markings like a malamute on his stomach, face, and paws.

"Oh, hey Lowell." Sylvia said, scratching the big dog's head as he went and stood protectively next to her. 'Lowell' growled softly at us and looked with confused eyes at Sylvia. "It's okay, Lowell, they're not going to hurt us." She said as she patted him gently.

Lowell slowly walked over to us and sniffed us cautiously. He recoiled slightly as he sniffed me, probably because I smelled like death. He seemed to like Cassie though, maybe he could sense that she was related to Sylvia. Could dogs sense stuff like that? I sighed inwardly at seeing the affection Sylvia and Cassie received from the fluffy dog as they sat on the floor with him and scratched his stomach. The only animals that ever liked me were Hellhounds and the occasional raven.

I saw the fox tilting her head slightly and staring at me with her intelligent eyes. She hopped off of the table she was sitting on and trotted over to Sylvia and chirped at her softly. "You're absolutely right, Kari." Sylvia said. Cassie looked at the fox and frowned slightly, and I remembered her saying that children of Loki could speak to foxes. She knew this both because there were several red foxes in the forest around camp, and because she used to know an arctic fox when she lived in the more northern region of Norway.

"What'd she say?" I asked curiously.

Sylvia smirked. "She said you look creepy."

I glowered at both her and the fox. Sometimes I wished animals did like me, occasionally animals like Kari would even make fun of me, despite me being the son of a powerful deity. I never hurt them though, I wasn't _that_ bad.

Maddy came back into the sitting room and told us she explained to her parents and they said that Cassie and I can stay for as long as we like.

Soon everyone was off to bed. Sylvia, Maddy, and Maddy's parents went off to their rooms, and Rhydian headed back to his house. Cassie had a pillow and blanket on the sofa, and I was sitting upright in an armchair with a quilt draped over me. I was listening to classical music from my iPod, which helped me relax.

Cassie soon spoke, so I pulled out my earplugs. "You know, do you think this will be one of those quests where you are thrown into so many life and death scenarios, that when you return, _if_ you return, it feels weird to not be at risk every day anymore?" Cassie looked at me sideways.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine." Cassie grumbled. I suddenly remembered she had never been on a quest before, and she must've been worried that something terrible would happen. While I usually spoke my mind, and my mind said something terrible probably _would _happen, I decided those words weren't very reassuring.

"I'm sure we'll all be fine, though." I tried to sound confident, and it seemed to work because she perked up a little and smiled.

"I hope so." Cassie said as she turned and lay on her other side, facing towards the back of the couch.

"Me too." I sighed, but I realized she was already asleep.

** Hey peeps! So? What'd y'all think? Just to be clear, when the words are bold in the middle of a story, it is me saying or explaining something, as in the last chapter, because I'm not sure if 402 is a highway, a road, or if it even exists. And I don't know if Birkeland is a town, or a city, or anything really. I haven't exactly been traveling around the world to study every little detail for my story (I wish). Sorry I haven't been updating, but I think my writer's block is lessening a bit. I do have two other stories though. Other than the writer's block, I really have no excuse for not updating, I'm a procrastinator... :D Anyway, please R&R! It inspires me to keep writing! Flames will be ignored! :)**


	9. Author's Note: Sorry!

***Peaks out from behind rock* Hey peeps! *Dodges tomato* Heheh, yeah, sorry about not updating and all... So, I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY TO MY... VERY FEW FOLLOWERS, but I'm afraid this story will be going on hiatus for a while. I'm sorry, but I've kinda sorta lost interest and I don't have any new ideas. I may continue, but for now I'm afraid it will be going on hiatus. So incredibly sorry.**

**~ Nof**


End file.
